Sing a Song of Spells
by Gogomoleyyazijo
Summary: This is a collection of songs from Dido, Blue, Avril Lavigne, P!nk, and lots more. They represent different characters at different times. Please R n R! I'm open for song suggestions.
1. I'll Stand by You

**This Song just reminds me of Lily And James.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter Characters/Plot or I'll Stand by You by The Pretenders. **

**You can listen to the song on YouTube: Search I'll Stand by You- The Pretenders**

* * *

James put his arm around his wife, making her jump at the sudden contact.

She smiled weakly at him and tears formed in her eyes.

**Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now**

He pulled her closer and she dissolved into tears.

**Don't be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
cause I've seen the dark side too**

He and her had both seen the horrors of Voldemort's wrath.

**When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less**

Nothing, nothing could stop his love. Nothing at all.

**I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you**

No-one will hurt her, not when he's there.

He'd kill for her.

**So if you're mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now**

He murmured words and suddenly she erupted, all her fears and worries poured out.

**Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you**

They were soulmates and they both knew it.

**When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
cause even if you're wrong**

He'll be there everyday, every moment.

**I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you**

He'll stand by her.

**Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you**

Never would he desert her, even if she was corrupted, he'd make her see past it.

**And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own**

She'll never be alone, never ever ever.

**I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you**

Nobody will hurt her.

**I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you**

Impossible.

Never would he desert her, even if he was dead he'd still be with her.

**I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Won't let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you**

Lily clutched at him for support and James sat with her until she calmed.

_**I'll stand by you.**_


	2. Listen to your Heart

**Disclaimer: I Dan't own Hermione or Ron or the song Listen to your heart by Dht.

* * *

**

**Ron And Hermione's Song.**

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

**Hermione ran towards the rainbow coloured lights spouting from wand-tips. **

**Screams of pain echoed round the battlefield.**

**She froze. **

**Ron writhed and screamed on the floor before her. **

**Her voice worked on it's own.**

**Everything was spilling out, her feelings, her friendship, and most importantly, her love for him.**

**Sobbing and tears, she watched him die a most painful death.**

**Then the Death Eater turned on her.**

**She died the same way. **


	3. See the Sun

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or his universe, and I don't own See the Sun by Dido **

* * *

**Harry's grieving song**

I'm coming round to open the blinds  
You can't hide here any longer  
My God you need to rinse those puffy eyes  
You can't last here any longer

And yes they'll ask you where you've been  
And you'll have to tell them again and again

And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again

Come on take my hand  
We're going for a walk, I know you can  
You can wear anything as long as it's not black  
Please don't mourn forever  
She's not coming back

And yes they'll ask you where you've been  
And you'll have to tell them again and again

And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again

Do you remember telling me you found the sweetest thing of all  
You said one day this was worth dying for  
So be thankful you knew her at all  
But it's no more

And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you you'll see the sun again  
I promise you you'll see the sun again

See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again

See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again

**This song is about Harry grieving Ron and Hermione, and Ginny coming round to make him see sense.**

**YouTube: See the Sun- Dido**


	4. Girlfriend

Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter or Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.

YouTube: Girlfriend- Harry Potter

Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne

* * *

**Ginny's Song for Harry. Practically self-explanatory.**

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
**(And again and again and again!)  
**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

_Chorus_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend


	5. Rich and famous

Draco Malfoy's song

Only see it on TV  
read it in the magazines  
celebrities that want sympathy

all they do is piss and moan  
inside the rolling stone  
talking about how hard life can be

Id like to see them spend the week  
living life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive

but they could spend a day or two  
walking in someone else's shoes   
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
they would fall  
Fall 

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
they're always complaining  
always complaining  
if money is such a problem   
well they got mansions  
think we should rob them

well did you know when your famous you could kill your wife  
and there's no such thing as 25 to life  
as long as you got the cash to pay for Cochran

and did you know if you were caught and you were smoking crack  
and McDonald's wouldn't even wanna take you back  
you could always just run for mayor of D.C.

Id like to see them spend the week  
living life out on the street  
I don't think they would survive

but they could spend a day or two  
walking in someone else's shoes  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall  
they would fall

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
they're always complaining  
always complaining  
if money is such a problem  
well they got mansions   
think we should rob them

Fall

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
they're always complaining  
always complaining  
if money is such a problem  
you got so many problems  
think I could solve them

Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
we'll take your clothes, cash cards, and homes   
just stop complaining  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous   
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
Lifestyles of the rich and the famous


End file.
